powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather Manipulation
The power to manipulate the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis * Meteorokinesis * Meteorological Manipulation * Weather Control Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Electrokinesis, ability to create, control, generate, and manipulate electricity. *Pyrokinesis, ability to create, control, generate, and manipulate fire. *Aerokinesis, ability to create, control, generate, and manipulate air, also move objects by using air. *Hydrokinesis, ability to create, control, generate, and manipulate water. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts, and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements. ** Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Lightning Calling ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. * Limited Electromagnetism Manipulation * Limited EM Spectrum Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. ** Cold Air Manipulation ** Hot Air Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Water Manipulation and all of its forms: ** Cause Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Manipulation ** Snow Manipulation *** Blizzard Creation ** Sub-Zero Rain ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation **** Cloud Generation * Weather Generation * Weather Sensing Techniques *Atmokinetic Combat *Storm Mimicry *Weather Empowerment *Weather Mimicry *Weather Randomization Variations *Climate Manipulation *Cold Weather Manipulation *Cosmic Weather Manipulation *Demonic Weather Manipulation *Divine Weather Manipulation *Drought Zone: The user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. *Empathic Weather Manipulation *Esoteric Weather Manipulation *Omni-Weather Manipulation *Pluvial Zone: The user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. *Storm Manipulation *Weather Embodiment *Weather Magic Associations *Elemental Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Season Manipulation *Sky Manipulation Limitations * May be emotion-based, and therefore it becomes unstable if user gets emotional. * Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * May not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. * May not be able to generate weather effects, having limited control over existing ones. Known Users See Also: Weather Manipulation. Mythology/Folklore Known Objects *The Touchstone (Stargate Sg-1) *The Orb (Street Fighter: The Animated Series) *The Storm (Card Captor Sakura) *Eye of Dashi and Sword of the Storm (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:180px-X-Men_Worlds_Apart_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg Storm Blocking Optic Blast 1.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) using lightning to block the Optic Beams emitted by Cyclops Screen Shot 2013-09-27 at 15.01.15.png|Storm using her weather powers Kelda.jpg|Kelda (Marvel Comics) has the uncanny ability to manipulate weather at her own disposal Tris1.jpg|Trisana Chandler (Tamora Pierce) Weathervane.jpg|Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleashed) manipulating the weather. Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) can create tornadoes and rain lightning bolts from the sky. Thunderella.png|Thunderella (Happily Ever After) Alice Shaw.jpg|Alice Shaw (Heroes) Thunder1.jpg|Alice Shaw making lightning with fear and anger. Azazel.jpg|Azazel (Supernatural)'s mere presence in an area can cause such weather as thunderstorms and temperature fluctuations. Weather Machine.png|DNA Alien Weather Machine 638px-Piper_Gaia_Atmokinesis.jpg|The Goddess of Earth (Charmed) cause a thunderstorm which threatened San Francisco Atlantika iza calzado cielo.jpg|Amaya or Cielo (Atlantika) Toni_Gonzaga_A_27.jpg|Hannah (Wansapanataym: Episode 79 - "Hannah Panahon") has this ability. Summon Lighting.PNG|As a rainbird, Thundra (Aladdin) controls the weather, and she controls it around the world. 10440244 1518395545096995 3061360621060623673 n.jpg|Vortex (Danny Phantom) Storm_true.png|The Storm (Cardcaptor Sakura) StormyNick.png|Stormy (Winx Club) has power over the Weather Zeus H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Jupiter H.png|Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) Weather.jpg|Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part:VI) Stormy Weather Miraculous Ladybug 01.jpg|Stormy Weather (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) has the power to create storms, including controlling the wind and creating ice. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Natural Disasters Category:Sky Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weather Category:Mental Power Category:Offensive Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries